the100fandomcom_de-20200215-history
Luna
Luna kom Floukru († 28. März 2150, Polis) war ein Nebencharakter der dritten und vierten Staffel der Serie The 100. Ihre Rolle wird zwischen Füg Dich oder Stirb! bis Das letzte Konklave von Nadia Hilker verkörpert. Im Deutschen wird sie von Patricia Strasburger synchronisiert. Sie ist die Anführerin der Boat People und ein Nachtblut. Sie war in dem gleichen Konklave wie ihr Bruder und Lexa, floh jedoch und schuf eine Zuflucht, für diejenigen, die nicht mehr kämpfen wollen. Sie lebt mit ihrem Clan auf einer Bohrinsel mitten im Meer, deren Aufenthaltsort sie geheim halten. Sie verzichtet damit auf ihr Geburtsrecht als Nightblood, zum Commander der Grounder zu werden. Vergangenheit Luna gehört zu den Groundern, die auf der Erde geboren worden und diese nie verlassen haben. Sie war das 8. Nightblood aus Lexas Konklave bis sie diese verlassen hat. In der ersten Runde war sie dazu gezwungen, ihren eigenen Bruder zu töten und in der nächsten Runde wäre sie gegen Lexa angetreten. Weil Luna jedoch nicht mehr töten wollte floh sie und schaffte an einem versteckten Ort eine Zuflucht für die Grounder die wie sie denken. Sie ist die Anführerin der Boat People, die auf einer Bohrinsel mitten im Meer liegt und deren genauer Aufenthaltsort unbekannt ist. Im Laufe der Serie |-|Staffel Eins = In Nun bin ich der Tod geworden erzählt Lincoln Octavia von einem Clan der sie aufnehmen würde. In Aufbruch sagt Lincoln zu Finn und Clarke das sie zusammen mit den anderen zu Lunas Clan fliehen sollen. |-|Staffel Zwei = In Die 48 bringt Lincoln Octavia Trigedasleng bei damit sie sich bei Lunas Clan verstecken können. Sie schaffen es jedoch nicht dahin. |-|Staffel Drei = In Wanheda (1) Octavia versucht Octavia Lincoln zu überreden Arkadia zu verlassen und zu Luna zu gehen. Lincoln erklärt ihr das sich Luna versteckt und sie sie nicht finden können. In Die Gestohlene Flamme wird enthüllt, dass Luna das achte Nightblood aus Lexas Konklave war und überlebte. Clarke macht sich daraufhin auf den Weg, Luna zu suchen, um zu verhindern das Ontari der neue Commander wird. In Dämonen der Vergangenheit, findet Octavia in Lincolns Buch einen Hinweis, wo sich Luna aufhält. Am Ende der Folge, macht sie sich mit Clarke, Bellamy und Jasper auf die Suche nach ihr. ]] In Füg Dich oder Stirb!, sind Clarke, Bellamy, Octavia und Jasper noch immer auf der Suche nach ihr und finden einen Weg sie zu kontaktieren. An Strand entzünden sie ein grünes Signalfeuer woraufhin Grounder in Tauchanzügen erscheinen und ihnen eine Flüssigkeit geben, die sie "den sicheren Pfad" nennen. Sie werden ohnmächtig und wachen später in einem Container auf, wo sie von Luna empfangen werden. Clarke erklärt ihr, dass sie das letzte Nightblood ist und sie ihrem Geburtsrecht nachkommen soll. Luna erklärt ihr jedoch, dass sie die Konklave verlassen hat und schwor, niemals jemanden zu töten. Als Clarke ihr den Chip gibt, lehnt sie ab. In Morgenröte warten Clarke, Octavia, Bellamy und Jasper auf Luna, um sie erneut zu bitten Commander zu werden. Als Luna erscheint, sagt sie ihnen erneut, dass sie nicht bereit ist Commander zu werden und sie bald gehen müssen. Bellamy versucht sie zu überreden, doch Luna erwidert, dass egal was passieren wird, es sie nicht erreichen werde. Luna will danach mit Octavia sprechen und gibt ihr das Buch von Lincoln zurück. Auch Octavia versucht Luna zu überreden, Commander zu werden indem sie ihr sagt, das sie sich in einem Krieg befinden und Lincoln gewollt hätte, dass Luna ihnen hilft. Luna antwortet ihr, dass Lincoln die Regeln kannte und die Boat People nur Menschen aufnehmen, die damit fertig sind zu kämpfen und zu töten. will Luna die Flamme geben]] Später unterrichtet Luna ein paar Kinder, als Derrick erscheint und ihr sagt, dass Clarke mit ihr sprechen möchte. Mit Luna spricht Clarke zunächst über Lexa, Titus und die Konklave die Luna verlassen hat. Luna erkennt sofort, dass Lexa etwas Besonders für Clarke war. Clarke erzählt ihrerseits, dass Lexa auf den Frieden hingearbeitet hat, dass Luna beenden kann was Lexa angefangen hat. Clarke startet einen erneuten Versuch, Luna zu überreden die Flamme zu nehmen, da sie die Einzige ist, die alle retten kann. Als Luna jedoch erneut ablehnt, will Clarke ihr die Flamme gegen ihren Willen einsetzen. Luna wirft Clarke allerdings sofort zu Boden und erklärt ihr, dass sie nicht geflohen ist, weil sie Angst hatte zu verlieren, sondern weil sie wusste das sie gewinnen würde. Sie sagt Clarke auch das sie froh sein sollte, dass sie bereits nach der ersten Runde ging, in der sie ihren eigenen Bruder tötete, da ihr nächster Gegner Lexa gewesen wäre. Bevor sie geht, nimmt sie Clarke die Flamme ab und sagt ihr, dass sie sie bei ihrer Abreise wieder bekommt. Als A.L.I.E. auf der Bohrinsel ankommt wird auch Luna geschnappt. Luna wird von ihren eigenen Leuten gefoltert um sie dazu zu bringen, ebenfalls den Schlüssel zu nehmen. Derrick will das die Anderen aufhören Luna zu foltern, so bietet er an den Chip zu nehmen, wenn sie dann aufhören Luna weiter zu quälen. Nachdem er den Chip genommen hat, ist er jedoch ebenfalls unter A.L.I.Es Kontrolle und foltert Luna selbst, indem er sie immer wieder in einen Wasserbottich taucht. Er lässt sogar eins der Kinder bringen, das er töten möchte, wenn Luna den Chip nicht nimmt. Luna kann Derrick jedoch überwältigen und die Wache töten, die das Kind gefangen hält. A.L.I.E. will jedoch nicht, dass Clarke das Nightblood bekommt und gibt Derrick den Auftrag Luna zu töten. Luna kann sich erfolgreich gegen Derrick wehren und ihn töten, bevor Clarke, Bellamy und Octavia erscheinen. Am gleichen Tag sind alle wieder in dem großen Raum versammelt und Luna bringt den Delinquenten etwas zu trinken. Sie erklärt Clarke, dass sie nicht zulassen kann, dass erneut Menschen sterben und dreht sich, mit der Flamme in der Hand zu ihrem Volk und hält eine Rede für die Verstorbenen. Als sie sich zu Clarke umdreht, die bereits plant wie sie Luna die Flamme geben will, sagt sie ihr das Clarke vor nichts zurückschreckt, um einen Gegner zu zerschlagen, der ebenfalls vor nichts zurückschreckt und fragt sie wie sich dies von "Blut verlangt nach Blut" unterscheidet. Als Octavia etwas dazu sagen will, wird sie ohnmächtig und wie die restlichen drei geht sie zu Boden. Luna lässt die Delinquenten danach wieder zu der Landzunge bringen, wo sie abgeholt wurden. Beziehungen |-|Lincoln = Laut Lincoln ist sie eine gute Freundin. Sie kennen sich von Lincolns Reisen. Lincoln weiß, dass Luna denjenigen Hilft die vor Krieg fliehen wollen und hatte auch vor die Delinquenten am Ende der ersten Staffel zu ihr zu bringen. Dies wurde jedoch nicht umgesetzt. |-|Lexa = Luna und Lexa sind zusammen als Nightbloods in Polis aufgewachsen. In der Konklave hätten sie auch gegeneinander antreten sollen, doch Luna floh vor dem Kampf. Als Lexa Commander wird lehnt sie es ab, dass Titus Krieger aussendet um Luna zu töten. Aussehen Luna ist durchschnittlich groß, bei einem normalen Körperbau. Sie hat dunkelbraune, krause Haare und braune Augen. Persönlichkeit Anders als viele anderen Grounder, weigert sich Luna zu kämpfen und lehnt die "Blut verlangt nach Blut" Mentalität ab. Als Anführerin der Boat People führt sie ihr Volk in eine Richtung, die Krieg und das Töten vermeidet, nimmt einige Waisenkinder und Menschen auf, die ebenfalls in Frieden leben wollen. Zudem weigert sie sich Commander zu werden, da dies mit Gewalt verbunden ist. Trotz ihrer pazifistischen Ansichten, ist Luna eine starke Kämpferin. Sie behauptet, dass sie die Konklave gewonnen hätte, wäre sie nicht geflohen. Sie musste zuvor ihren Bruder in der ersten Runde töten, was ihre Entscheidung zu fliehen, beeinflusst haben könnte. Wenn sie muss, kann Luna kämpfen. So auch als einige gechippte Grounder auf die Bohrinsel kommen und versuchen die Kontrolle über ihren Clan zu erlangen. Sie ist dabei gezwungen einige ihrer eigenen Leute zu töten, um den Rest zu schützen. Auftritte Trivia * Luna wurde mehrfach in der ersten und zweiten Staffeln erwähnt, ist jedoch zum ersten Mal in Füg Dich oder Stirb! zu sehen. * Lincoln erklärt Octavia, in Wanheda (1), dass Luna sich mit ihrem Clan versteckt hält und nicht aufzufinden ist. * Sie ist der Lieblingscharakter von Lauren Muir. * Nadia Hilker ist eine deutsche Schauspielerin aus München. Sie synchronisiert sich in der deutschen Fassung jedoch nicht selbst. * Lincoln traf Luna auf seinen Reisen. https://twitter.com/JRothenbergTV/status/615006529838682112 * Luna war das letzte bekannte Nightblood. * Sie war mit Lexa in der gleichen Konklave, floh jedoch kurz vor dem Kampf. Sie selbst ist der Meinung, dass sie den Kampf gegen Lexa gewonnen hätte. * Luna und Octavia waren nicht nur die finalen Champions der Konklave um den Bunker, sondern haben auch die gleiche Anzahl an Tötungen, drei. Allerdings hat Octavia einem ihrer Opfer, Ilian, nur den Todesstoß verpasst, nachdem er von Echo tödlich verletzt wurde. Bedeutende Tötungen * Ihren Bruder (während der Konklave) * Captain und einen weiten unbekannten Grounder der Floukru * Derrick * Guara (Finale Konklave) * Mezi (Finale Konklave) * Roan (Ertränkt, Finale Konklave) Zitate Morgenröte : Octavia: "So viel zur großen Luna. Die alle rettet die in Not sind." : Luna: "Ihr wollt gar keine Rettung. Ihr wollt jemanden, der mit euch kämpft." : Octavia: "Verdammt richtig. Wir haben Krieg! Das kannst du nicht einfach ignorieren. Lincoln hätte gewollt das du uns hilfst." : Luna: "Indem in Commander werde? Das denke ich nicht. Lincoln kannte unsere Regeln, wir nehmen Menschen auf die nicht mehr kämpfen wollen und auch nicht mehr töten. Sieh dich an, kämpfen ist alles was du kennst. Der Tod ist alles was du kennst. Lincoln hätte das niemals hier her gebracht." : Luna (zu Clarke): "Wie viele Leben würden geopfert, für jene die ich retten würde?" : Clarke: "Manches ist es Wert dafür zu töten." : Luna: "Nein, mir nicht." : Luna (zu Clarke): "Ich bin dem Konklave nicht geflohen, weil ich fürchtete zu verlieren. Ich bin fort, weil ich wusste, ich würde gewinnen. Du solltest dankbar sein Clarke, nachdem ich gezwungen wurde, meinen Bruder in der ersten Runde zu töten, sollte ich in der Zweiten gegen Lexa antreten. Das Schicksal geht seltsame Wege, nicht?" : Luna (zu ihrem Volk): "Kom woda 'so gyon op, gon woda 'so kom daun." Galerie RedSkyatMorning Gruppe4.jpg RedSkyatMorning Gruppe3.jpg RedSkyatMorning Clarke Luna.jpg RedSkyatMorning Clarke Bellamy Luna.jpg RedSkyatMorning Octavia Luna.jpg RedSkyatMorning Luna.jpg Luna Crop.png Red Sky at Morning Derrick Luna.jpg Referenzen en:Luna fr:Luna __ABSCHNITTE_NICHT_BEARBEITEN__ Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Nebencharaktere Kategorie:Charaktere der 3. Staffel Kategorie:Charaktere der 4. Staffel Kategorie:Verstorben Kategorie:Weiblich Kategorie:Grounder Kategorie:Floukru Kategorie:Nightblood